


The Things That We Did

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine get the loft for themselves for a few days, so of course they take advantage of that. But they’re only human, after all, and their bodies eventually get exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things That We Did

**Author's Note:**

> Not really smut. It’s implied, but not graphically written out. Therefore, warning for implied smut and like one swear word.
> 
> Also posted on my tumbr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

When it became clear to them that they would have the loft for themselves for a whole weekend - a whole weekend! - Kurt started to softly mumble into Blaine’s ear wherever they were, telling him about all the things he would do to him when no one was around to hear. At first Blaine spluttered out a weak reply along the lines of “There are people here!” but it was soon replaced with a hungry look.

Kurt loved that look. It made him want to forget everything and just grab Blaine right there. But he refrained, mostly because he knew what it was like when his roommates were getting it on and he was stuck listening. It wasn’t something he looked forward to.

So when Friday night finally rolled around and they found themselves alone, they occupied themselves until early morning, only stopping when it became obvious that their bodies couldn’t take it anymore.

They then slept half the day away, and did it all over again once they woke up. It was a miracle that they even ate that weekend.

But when Saturday night came along, something just wasn’t right. First of all, Kurt had a hard time getting it up. No pun intended. It didn’t matter what Blaine did. Kurt just couldn’t get it up. It wasn’t until Kurt hit that spot on Blaine’s neck that made him moan louder than ever that Kurt’s body finally reacted to that sound.

And then came problem number two. Blaine didn’t say anything at first, but Kurt could tell that something was up (other than the obvious, wink wink).

“You’re tenser than ever. What’s wrong?”

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. “I just don’t feel right. I mean, I love being with you in this way, but my body is protesting every movement.”

“I must’ve gone too hard on you the last time,” Kurt replied with a smirk.

Blaine huffed out a laugh. “I don’t know. Even though I’m hard and want you as much as ever, my body isn’t feeling it.”

“Do you want us to stop?”

“No, no! This is our weekend. I probably just need some warm up.” Blaine leaned in closer. “You should probably help me with that.”

But in the end, neither of them were enjoying themselves, so Kurt heaved himself off of Blaine sadly. No one said a word as they settled under the covers, their arms touching, but just barely.

“I...think we’ve run-down,” Blaine mumbled after a while, staring straight ahead.

Kurt groaned, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. “This is so typical. The only weekend we get for ourselves and-”

“Hey,” Blaine cut him off, turning his head to look at him. “We’ve done it more times than we usually do in a week. We definitely took advantage of the situation.”

“Stupid bodies getting exhausted,” Kurt grumbled.

Blaine chuckled, turning to his side and pressing his lips against Kurt’s cheek. “It’s okay. We can still attempt lazy morning sex in a few hours.”

Kurt snorted, uncovering his eyes and turning to meet Blaine’s lips with his own. “Always the optimist,” he said once they’d parted.

“Someone has to be.”

“Is that so?”

Blaine hummed, leaning in again, but Kurt pulled away. “Huh?”

“I want you to struggle a bit. I don’t want you to think I’m easy.” Kurt grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“I’ve fucked you like ten times in the last day,” Blaine deadpanned.

Kurt shrugged. “Still.”

Blaine leaned in again, and Kurt turned his head away.

“Ah, ah,” Kurt teased.

Blaine huffed annoyingly, sitting up a bit to get better access to Kurt’s lips, but Kurt still managed to get away.

“Kurt,” Blaine whined, pouting at him.

“Fight for it.”

Blaine was suddenly on top of him, pinning his wrists onto the mattress on each side of his head. He settled himself on Kurt’s hips, cocking his head at him. “Did I win?”

“I depends,” Kurt replied nonchalantly.

“On?”

“Can you kiss me until I’m exhausted enough to go to sleep?”

Blaine licked his lips. “I can try.”

Blaine’s breath was warm against his face as he leaned closer, slowly, patiently, making Kurt’s lips tingle in anticipation. Their eyes were locked, like they should be; warm hazel meeting piercing glasz. Their bodies pressed together, a perfect fit, as if meant for each other.

And when Blaine’s lips finally touched Kurt’s, nothing else really mattered.

Blaine was gentle at first; his lips moving softly over Kurt’s, occasionally accompanied by a quick trail of his tongue.

Kurt’s eyelids fell shut, his hands still pinned by Blaine’s. This is how it should be. This was how Kurt wanted to spend the rest of his life.

And when Blaine’s kisses got rougher, Kurt moaned shamelessly into his mouth, his hips bucking upwards automatically.

“You definitely didn’t have any trouble getting it up now,” Blaine mumbled against his lips, grinding against Kurt.

Kurt, who had started breathing heavier, managed to choke out, “Shut up,” before slipping his hands out from Blaine’s grip and grabbing into his shoulders. “Just shut up.”

Lazy morning sex didn’t happen, because they found themselves sleeping way into the afternoon.


End file.
